


Linchpin

by snarechan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Coma, Gossip, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip on the <i>Nemesis</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linchpin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demishock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/gifts).



> The second and final birthday gift for Cassandra Cassidy. I knew she liked the pairing Starscream/Soundwave, as well as the characters Knock Out and Breakdown, so I tried to throw them all together into a single fic. Edited by Keppiehed, though any remaining errors are due to my part.

The labs located on the _Nemesis_ were packed fuller than Knock Out would've liked. Even excluding he and his assistant there were Starscream, Soundwave and an unconscious Megatron to contend with.

They were making their daily rounds about the vessel, inspecting every inch of it and finishing by visiting the medical facility's sole patient. His commanders' appearance was a part of the standard business these days, but the expectation didn't dull Knock Out's annoyance. Their pre-scheduled visits tended to be drawn-out and disruptive, and he had more important matters to attend to than entertaining Starscream, or even Soundwave. Such matters as watching his own clear coat of paint dry, for example.

"Welcome back," Knock Out said with false enthusiasm.

It was difficult for him to be heard over the racket of Breakdown blasting parts of Megatron's exterior. Only so much of him could be buffed to its original state, and it was imperative that his armor be repaired.

"Knock Out," Starscream greeted in return, nodding his head once. He placed both hands behind his back as he went on to ask, "So, I see our lord remains incapacitated. No changes, I presume?"

Soundwave said and did nothing to acknowledge anyone in the vicinity, as was typical of him. On the other hand, Starscream was nearly rocking on his feet in excitement at the prospect of a comatose superior officer; Starscream only let his glee show because he knew his face was shielded from view.

Breakdown was oblivious and continued to work, refining the damaged points of Megatron's metal edges. Knock Out moved to stand on the opposite side of his working associate, gripping Megatron's fixed shoulder. He'd finished the work on that recently; he would have had the whole arm completed if he wasn't interrupted so much.

"The outer preservation is coming along nicely. His restorative systems are as frayed as the rest of him, but functional, and accompanied by our efforts we'll soon have it so Megatron will be in the same state as before…" he paused to consider his words, given his mixed company, "…the unfortunate accident."

"What of his mental state? Has he shown signs of stirring?"

"Not as of yet, no."

"More's the pity," Starscream said, without remorse to backup the words. The Seeker sent a sideways glance to Soundwave, as if this proved something. No doubt they'd been arguing about Megatron's condition and possible return to his leadership role again-

"See, Soundwave? I've told you: it's been days since our Decepticon overlord has indicated his desire to return to us. Makes one wonder if he has _any_ intention of doing so…"

 _Typical_ , Knock Out thought, not bothering to hide the fact he rolled his eyes at Starscream's statement. He leaned with his hip against the counter opposite of Megatron's resting place and positioned both arms over his chest, one ankle crisscrossing the other. _Sooo predictable_ , he added for good measure, even if it was only for his own benefit. No one was fooled by Starscream's farce, least of all Soundwave, the most observant bot of them all.

Soundwave lifted a hand, precise and slow, to wave a finger in the negative. _Megatron yet functioned, demonstrating enough his wish to still rule._ A gear in Starscream's one eye twitched at the gesture, but a smile still rose to the occasion.

"But of course. How could I possibly forget Megatron's tenacity? Especially in a time when the Decepticons so desperately need a leading figure. Thankfully, I'm here to see that there's an army left for when he returns." And under his breath, " _If_ he returns."

Soundwave's head might have tilted, but the gesture was so slight that Knock Out could have been mistaken.

At regular volume, Starscream said, "Any possible verdicts, Knock Out? Certainly no one should be unconscious for this period of time, despite the severity of previous circumstances."

"Given that no one should be _alive_ after having a space bridge explode on them with the same force as a small star going supernova, I'd say that he's in remarkable shape. The problem might be…" he trailed off as Soundwave moved out of the corner of his eye.

This was the first instance of him leaving his self-assigned post in the middle of the room. He approached Megatron's bed. This situated him next to Breakdown, who did a double-take as he noticed the officer close by. He turned off the power tool and respectively took a step away, allowing Soundwave more room to observe. When Soundwave did nothing more than stare, Knock Out returned to himself, speaking from where he'd left off. Though Starscream no longer seemed to heed what he said, a deeper-than-usual scowl crossed his face as he glared at the other officer.

"As I was saying: the issue could be undetectable. Bridging technology is advanced even for a species such as ourselves, and we've only begun to regain our grasp of it. Megatron may have encountered an unforeseen effect created by the space portal detonating."

"Quite," Starscream said, preoccupied. He took a step forward and motioned to Soundwave. "I can see that the both of you are still engaged with the daunting task of completing the recovery efforts. We'll leave you to it."

However, Soundwave was not finished. Gleaning whatever he'd needed by staring at Megatron's unresponsive frame on the operating table, he approached the data center stationed at his berth. He accessed it with one of his wiry appendages, appearing to download or upload several packets of data.

Starscream's foot began to tap as he started, "Soundwave-" thus earning him a noticeable inclination of the head that had Starscream visibly rethink his next words. Knock Out and Breakdown found something to occupy themselves with.

"Er, shall we?" Starscream asked instead, motioning to the door.

Soundwave removed himself from the machine and walked toward the door, waiting until Starscream took point and followed him. The temperature in the room became less frigid once the two Decepticons were left to tend to Megatron alone. Knock Out stopped rummaging through a drawer and shut it a bit harder than necessary, leaning on one elbow to cradle his chin in one hand. He regarded the closed exit.

"Hmph, sometimes I wonder who's really second-in-command on this vessel," Knock Out said.

Breakdown didn't look up from adjusting the new device he'd picked up, though he freed a hand to make air quotes as he said, "Isn't it Starscream? At least, according to the 'official roster.'"

Knock Out eyed Breakdown with a withering countenance, but didn't react as he would to most. Instead, he posed the question, "Yes, well, technicalities aside, I do believe our resident spy keeps our commander rather grounded, don't you?"

He returned to his work from earlier, digging fingers into the crunched seams of Megatron's upper arm. Normally, such thick plating would never be so accessible, but most hadn't been nearly atomized, either. Taking a seat, Knock Out held out an expectant hand. Breakdown passed over the required tool without prompting, the red Decepticon getting to work scraping the metal clean.

"Sure, I guess. But he's like that in general, with everyone. Not a thing happens without Soundwave knowing about it. He does keep a closer eye on Starscream, though."

"Can't imagine why," Knock Out wryly said, setting his instrument down and silently requesting another.

Without missing a beat, Breakdown picked it up and handed it to him, pausing temporarily in his own task.

"I don't know how Starscream stands having him around all the time."

"Perhaps he's starved for the attention," he suggested, chuckling at the aside, but Knock Out was the only one.

Breakdown hn'ed in contemplation, applying serious thought to what the medic said, before contributing to the conversation.

"Could be. It'd explain why Soundwave is always let into Starscream's quarters."

It was an attest to Knock Out's talents that in his surprise he stilled his hands, critical of his work in the face of immense surprise. His gaze snapped up to critically regard Breakdown. Breakdown didn't notice the attention and had resumed his duties, sparks flying as he began chipping away at the weld marks on Megatron's chest. Knock Out couldn't be heard over the noise and firmly placed a hand on Breakdown's to make him cease in his endeavors.

"What did you mean?" he asked, and at Breakdown's blank stare he made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat that was very unbecoming. "What did you mean about Soundwave and Starscream's quarters? Did you catch him hacking the door?"

"I don't think so," Breakdown said. "Starscream was there to greet him each time."

Theories of espionage crashed and burned at the development of telling information. Knock Out's hand slipped from Breakdown's as another kind of theory took shape. _How entirely subtle of them_ , he mused, ignoring the fact such gossip hadn't reached him up until this point.

Breakdown was looking at him strangely now as he said, "What? You think those two are up to no good? Starscream sure, but Soundwave is as loyal as they come."

Knock Out couldn't suppress a shudder at Breakdown's unintentional double-meaning, and decided that working on a tyrant like Megatron was vastly preferable to contemplating… _that._

-Fin-

 


End file.
